


drowning in your words (talk to me)

by writermercury



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bottom Lee Taeyong, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermercury/pseuds/writermercury
Summary: inexperienced baby vampire taeyong doesn’t know how to bite and feed from humans. luckily, older vampires johnny and jaehyun are there to help him.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 7
Kudos: 140





	drowning in your words (talk to me)

‘I-I don’t know how.’ Taeyong admitted shyly, voice so quiet and meek, his cheeks going bright red from embarrassment. 

In front of him was a human, a human with fear in its eyes as it struggled against its bonds. Taeyong was supposed to bite him, but he just didn’t know how. Feeding bags were always his go-to, he never had to feed from a human. He never really wanted to. Not until this moment.

‘What do you mean, you don’t know how?’ The older vampire, Johnny, mumbled with a smirk etched onto his face.

‘I-I just don’t know, Johnny. I’ve never… bitten a human before.’ Taeyong looked at the ground as he spoke; as if he was getting scolded.

‘Never?’ The other vampire, Jaehyun, repeated. Taeyong just nodded out of embarrassment, a small whine escaping his lips. It was way too embarrassing to have to admit that to the two older, mature vampires before him.

‘No need to be shy, Yongie. Don’t be embarrassed, yeah? Come on, we can teach you.’ Johnny laughed, almost too casually, as he pulled Taeyong away from the frightened human.

‘It’s not hard at all. You just sink your teeth in.’ Jaehyun said, voice full of boredom as he bit down on the human’s neck leisurely. Taeyong squirmed, his face heating up as he watched Jaehyun drink slowly, droplets of the red liquid staining the carpet below them a dirty scarlet. Jaehyun continued to drink in the fountain of his meal, blood dripping slowly down his sharp fangs, Johnny smirking while Taeyong looked anywhere but at the scene before him.

‘I can do that.’ Taeyong whispered to Johnny, his small cheeks tainted the same red as the blood Jaehyun lusciously drank from.

‘But baby, the blood is all gone. Jaehyun drank it all, you see. So what do you propose to do?’ Johnny said, voice so taunting and friendly that Taeyong wanted to cry. The good kind of cry.

‘I-I… I don’t know, Johnny.’ Taeyong answered.

‘Perhaps you can drink from us.’ Jaehyun spoke up, blood still falling from his mouth. Taeyong willed his eyes to not cry as he nodded. He was hungry, any food he could get, he’d take it.

‘Start with me. Just bite me, Taeyong.’ Johnny said and sat down on the chair in the room with his legs far apart. Great. As if he couldn’t be more intimidating.

Taeyong slowly stepped forwards and pressed his lips against Johnny’s neck, slowly letting his fangs free to bite down gently. Johnny let out a soft groan and patted Taeyong’s head gently, which the young vampire took as a sign of encouragement to keep drinking. 

‘That’s it, baby. There you go.’ Johnny whispered as Taeyong pressed down harder, falling drunk on the sweet taste of Johnny’s blood. He never wanted to stop.

Jaehyun watched with a smirk, licking his lips subconsciously as he stepped forward. He sat down next to Johnny and tapped Taeyong’s arm, pulling him from the man gently. Taeyong’s eyes stared at Jaehyun, full of curiosity and willingness, as blood coated his lips and fangs. It was a beautiful sight that Jaehyun never wanted to forget. Ever.

‘My turn, darling.’ He spoke and let Taeyong slowly bite down on his neck too, a grunt escaping him as he felt the fangs sear into his skin. He let the baby vampire drink and drink, tugging on his hair gently after a while.

‘Was that okay?’ Taeyong asked with an innocent smile, staring up at them on his knees, as if he hadn’t just viciously drank the blood of the two vampires before him.

‘It was perfect.’ Johnny whispered, slightly out of breath.

‘You’re amazing, Taeyong.’ Jaehyun nodded, brushing a hand through Taeyong’s hair.

‘Thank you for teaching me.’ He said, giving them both a smile as he walked out, a small bounce in his step. Johnny and Jaehyun turned to look at one another, chests rising up and down as they laughed.

‘He’s a little demon.’

‘Amen.’

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always very appreciated! (⌒▽⌒) and follow me on twt if you haven’t already: @writermercury !!


End file.
